Love at First Dance
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna has never liked dancing. He knows how to do it but he does not like the woman. it is not that they aren't pretty nor are they nice Tsuna will only dance with someone he truly has a passion for. But one accident leads to love. 2796 like always.


**Night to Remember**

**An idea I got while listening to Dirty Carnival OST 2 Byeong Du. Its on youtube. Listen to it while reading this.**

**Here we go**

Tsuna watched as the people danced back and forth. They were dancing with no pasion just going through the motions. It was etiquette of course. Ask a girl to dance and then dance. All part of the ongoing social gatherings. Kyuudaime said it was proper for an upcoming boss to go out and dance with other 'upcoming' bosses. But Tsuna really didn't care. He had brought his guardians to provide company but even they were taken by ladies to dance. Haru and Gokudera were dancing slowly on the side, drawing little attention but their attention was drawn to each other. Yamamoto was with Kyoko on the other side. It seemed the storm and rain were wide spread. Tsuna laughed at his own pun but it didn't matter to him, he was glad they were happy. Tsuna was... alone. It was not that no woman suited him, he chose not to be.

Tsuna looked around, surveying the room .The music was good, he had found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the orchestra play their heart out. Maybe he should ask that a bottle of wine be sent to them as a show of thanks. Tsuna eyes continued to survey the scene until he found something that attracted his attention.

Chrome was sitting in the corner. Tsuna was surprised, he did not ask her to come. It wasn't that he didn't want it but she was never the social type, at least with people outside the family. But what even more surprised was her look. She had let her silky hair fall down so it reached her shoulders and lightly brushed her back. She had created an illusion for her right eye though she let hair cover it just a bit. Her dress was breathtaking. It was a dark blue dress with white frill on the edges. It clashed with her hair in amazing ways. Tsuna smiled to himself and promised himself he would ask her later. He did not approach her because he saw that she also enjoying the music. Or at least she was. A man walked up with her. He seemed very muscular and he bowed slightly to her, common etiquette of course. He started to speak and immediately Tsuna stood up looking as he read the man's lips. Tsuna started to walk over there but suddenly he realized what he was doing.

'Am I jealous?' Tsuna thought with some humor. Tsuna looked back at the man and saw him standing up glaring at Chrome. Chrome politely shook her head and then said something else. Tsuna raised an eye brow as he read her lips. The man spoke again, his face started to contort in agitation. Tsuna could understand, you should at least give a man one dance and then stop.

Chrome shook her head again and Tsuna shook his own, it looks like he would have to intervene.

Tsuna walked over and past the man who was about to growl. Chrome blinked and her eyes went wide as she saw Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at her, his back to the man. He winked at her and the lifted his hand towards her face. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Chrome blushed, and though she understood what Tsuna was doing, her embarrassment still preceded her.

Tsuna spoke quietly, "May I have this dance."

Chrome smiled as she stood up and put her hand in his. "You may."

Tsuna led her out to the dance floor, leaving the other man fuming.

A different music started to play it was a more quicker music. Tsuna felt a pang of annoyance, he had just wanted a slow music to talk quietly to Chrome but as common etiquette would have it they would have to be more active.

Tsuna spun Chrome around gently and locked arms. They looked into each other's eyes and their breaths mingled. He smelt her mint breath and was bedazzled by her eyes. Tsuna gave a small smile to her and she returned it well. They moved swiftly, their hands intertwined. Their feet matching perfectly with one another. Tsuna realized with amazement that Chrome must have been practicing. Tsuna let his body take over as he continued to stare into her transfixing eyes. He let go of one hand and spun her with his right hand. She gracefully moved under his arm, her dress swaying ever so softly. Her hair whipping in the air as like a stream of water. Their arms extended but hand still locked. Chrome then spun into him so that he was now hugging her from behind.

He burred his face in her hair. His arms, though thin, very muscular, wrapped around her petite body. He felt the softness of her arms and fragility of her waist. He held her close to his body. They moved slowly back and forth. Chrome tilted her head so that she was almost facing Tsuna. Tsuna smelt her hair, it smelt like a flower he could not describe. So mystifying and... beautiful. Tsuna buried himself deeper and Chrome tilted her head upwards. Tsuna then allowed his right hand to travel to Chrome's shoulder and his left arm to travel to her waist.

Then after a few seconds, Tsuna grabbed her hand and spun her out wards. She followed suit and once more they had their arms extended outward. They came together as swift as lightening. Their palms mirroring each other as their steps. They moved across the floor so gracefully it looked like angels where dancing.

Tsuna put his forehead on hers and she did not try to resist. They could feel each others' breaths. Tsuna gave a small smile as he thought of something daring, since the music was reaching its climax. He grabbed her waist and proceed to move his other hand down to her leg. Chrome let her body respond. She lifted her head back as Tsuna slowly lifted her leg. Chrome arched her back. And Tsuna's face slowly went down her chest and to her stomach. His hand moving from her thigh to her heel.

He held this position for only a second before he snapped her back and caught her. He moved his right foot back and tilted Chrome so that she was off her feet and completely relying on his arms. He was staring directly into her eyes. And she was staring into his. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and waist and Chrome's arms were wrapped around his neck. Tsuna lifted her up gently, not taking his eyes off her for one second. Chrome as also looking at him.

No words could be expressed for what happened. Tsuna reached up to her face and brushed a few strands from her face. He had done the same action at the beginning but the meaning was totally different now.

There was sudden clapping in the room. Tsuna and Chrome blinked as the seperated gazes. The looked around and noticed that the room had stopped to watch them. Tsuna and Chrome blushed and took a bow to the crowd, their hands still interlocked.

They left out the door of the hall, their hands still interlocked.

**And there we go!**


End file.
